Snow
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Pain fails to capture the Jinchuriki.  After escaping from the Leaf he finds Tobi wandering and they take shelter in a cave during a snow storm. Pein has to keep Tobi from freezing to death by any means necessary.  Pein/Tobi. Lemon  Oneshot.


**A/N Yeah, so this is based on a dream I had, but my dream was a lot different, I actually think my dream was better than this, but still. Anyway, I know you'll be like 'wtf is Pein doing to poor Tobi; that's not how you do it', but it's stated during that Pein doesn't really even know what or how to do it, so yeah, don't flame me on that. If you like it, review, fave, whatever you do, just no flames. **

**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

"Tobi is so scared, Pein-sama," Tobi whispered, shivering not only from fear but from the freezing cold that had them trapped in the mountainside.

"It's okay, Tobi-kun," Pein said, holding a piece of his cloak to his head to stop the bleeding from a large gash near his temple. "The storm will stop and it'll melt soon."

In truth, Pein didn't believe his own words. They were trapped in a cave by thirty feet of snow. They shouldn't have taken shelter in a cave on the slopes of a mountain - Pein realised that now.

Under normal circumstances, Pein could have gotten them out and home within minutes, but these weren't normal circumstances; Pein had tried to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in Konoha alone, failed, was captured by ANBU, interrogated, tortured, but managed to kill the ANBU by sheer luck (his chakra had been sealed) and fled, and found Tobi wandering around, lost and alone.

When Pein had questioned Zetsu's whereabouts, Tobi simply answered with a "I don't know, sir." It had been then that the snow storm started and Pein, knowing that Tobi didn't like anything cold, took him to find shelter. They had both fallen asleep from exhaustion as soon as they entered the cave, and by the time they woke up, they were snowed in.

"Tobi wanna go home," Tobi whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tobi is so cold."

Pein was cold himself, but he knew that he would be alright in the end. But Tobi, on the other hand...

"Come here, Tobi," Pein said gently, holding his arms wide open for the boy to clamber in to. "It'll be warmer with my body heat, if only a little bit."

Tobi threw himself into Pein's arms, shivering uncontrollably. Pein held Tobi tightly, truly worried for the boy's health; he was ice cold to the touch.

"Tobi..." Pein whispered as an idea on how to warm the boy up popped into his mind. "Tobi, are you a virgin?"

"What's that?" Tobi sincerely didn't know, and that was obvious by the confusion and curiosity on his young face.

"Do you know what 'sex' is?" Tobi shook his head. "How old are you now, Tobi?"

With teeth chattering, Tobi answered. "Fifteen, Pein-sama..."

"Tobi, I can warm you up with sex but it will hurt _a lot_ at first."

Tobi shook his head again. "Tobi no care as long as he isn't cold anymore."

Pein sighed. He never thought he would have sex with a guy, let alone a young teenager, in a cave to keep him alive. The mere idea had seemed so ludicrous!

"Tobi, I need you to take your clothes off and lay on the ground," Pein said gently, knowing that this could be very scary to Tobi.

"But Tobi will be even colder without his clothes, Pein-sama!" Tobi protested. "Pein-sama said he would warm Tobi up, not make him colder!"

Pein shushed him, smiling reassuringly at the boy. "You need to trust me, Tobi. This is all about trust. Okay?"

Tobi whimpered, but nodded his head. "But Tobi is a little scared..."

"Shh..."

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

"Are you warm again, Tobi?" Pein asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Y-yes!" Tobi exclaimed, panting harshly, rubbing his sore backside.

Pein smiled to himself as he pulled his clothes back on. At least Tobi wasn't - oh, dear god…

The amount of blood and semen running from the boy's anus was horrendous. It was like rivers of blood, coating Tobi's rear, and his legs in blood and semen. It was just too much, and in this weather... Why hadn't Pein noticed it before when he was fucking the boy?

Pein pulled Tobi to his feet, spreading the kid's cheeks, going pale at the blood and damage to the poor innocent kid.

"Tobi doesn't feel very well, Pein-sama..." Tobi whimpered. "Tobi feels..."

Tobi couldn't finish his sentence because without warning he fainted on the spot. Pein held him in his hands. He tried not to cry. He couldn't say he wasn't worried because he was terrified. He didn't want Tobi to die, especially after what they just shared, even if it was only to keep Tobi warm.

Summoning up what little chakra he had recovered since losing the chakra seal, he formed the hand-seals, blasting the snow away with a Shinra Tensei Jutsu, hoisting Tobi onto his back and running back to the base.

The second they arrived back home, Tobi was taken from his arms and straight into the infirmary by Konan. Pein paced outside the room, sincerely frightened for Tobi. It took an hour, but when Konan came back out of the infirmary, Pein ran to her, concern on his face

"How is he?" Pein asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"He's going to make a full recovery." Konan smiled, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You saved his life, Nagato."


End file.
